Over-exposure to the sun can not only cause temporary issues such as sun burn and drying skin, it can increase the risk of longer-term problems including skin cancer and wrinkling. There are numerous rules and goals for users to follow, in limiting excessive sun exposure.
In the prior art, there are ultraviolet intensity meters. One prior art mechanism measures the UV intensity, and indicates the current ultraviolet index, from “no danger” to “extreme risk of harm.” One prior art mechanism is an article of clothing, such as a hat, which includes a radiation sensor. The hat's radiation sensor has a simple user interface output, which communicates the overall UV radiation exposure to a user via a display.